


What Should Have Happened

by EcstaticAlycia



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Aden loves Lexa very much and will do anything for her, Clarke and Lexa are always endgame, Clarke stresses a lot, Clarke treats Lexa, Doctor Clarke, F/F, Hurt Lexa, Lexa is pretty much unconcious the whole time, Titus is an ass, again kind of, and he pays for what he did, but still, kind of, like with actual medicine unlike the actual episode, she actually grieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcstaticAlycia/pseuds/EcstaticAlycia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have happened in 3x07</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Should Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty messy, semi gruesome, but I needed to write to get all my emotions out about last week's episode

_Clarke let’s her finger graze up and down Lexa’s arm mindlessly, “If Octavia and I are going to get behind the blockade by dawn-” Clarke tried hinting to Lexa that she had to go only to have Lexa shush her._

  
_Clarke knew that Octavia was waiting for her but she couldn’t get herself to get up and out of Lexa’s bed._

  
_The blonde smiles, moving her hand to trace down Lexa’s back tattoo with the tip of her index finger. As if any more force would break Lexa and ruin this moment of serenity for the two of them._

  
_“This is beautiful.” Clarke let’s out as her eyes shift down following her finger. She isn’t really sure what the tattoo is or what it represents but she’s pretty sure it’s important enough since Lexa has it on her back._

  
_“I got it on my ascension day.” Lexa mumbles closing her eyes at the feeling of Clarke’s touch. Lexa opens her eyes again. “A circle for every nightblida that died when the commander chose me. 7 circles.” Lexa didn’t feel the need to add any more of an explanation._

  
_Clarke dropped her finger from Lexa’s bare back, “I thought you said there were 9 novitiates at your conclave.” Clarke says. It’s more of a question then anything else really._

  
_“There were.” Lexa’s eyes betray her for a split second as she looks full of regret before they harden again. Clarke sees none of this since Lexa is faced away from her._

  
_“What happened to number 8?”_

  
_Lexa turns to face Clarke, tugging at the sheets as she rolls over to keep herself covered._

  
_Clarke’s eyes visibly soften as she waits for the commander to explain further. Lexa lets out a long sigh knowing that Clarke wants an explanation._

  
_“Can we talk about something else?” Clarke doesn’t want to push Lexa knowing that the girl will turn cold if she does and that’s okay with Clarke, if it makes Lexa uncomfortable then it’s not important to push for an answer._

  
_Instead Clarke hints at something else, “We don’t have to talk at all.” She doesn’t move from her position though, deciding to let Lexa choose what to do._

  
_(Clarke really hopes that Lexa gets the hint because her arm is getting sore from_ _leaning on it for so long)_

  
_Lexa does._

  
_A grin appears on he_ _r lips as she lifts her head off of the pillow, still clinging to the sheets that Clarke will probably move later anyways, and brings herself so that she’s partially hovering over Clarke._

  
_Clarke wraps her arm around Lexa’s back, meeting her halfway and connecting their lips. She can’t help but notice that Lexa’s grin is still evident in their kiss._

  
_Clarke smiles slightly before Lexa deepens the kiss._

  
_And well, you know what happens next._

 

 

_\----------_

 

 

_Clarke isn’t sure why Murphy is in Polis and she definitely isn’t sure why he’s in one of Lexa’s guest rooms. The guest room that belongs to her at the moment._

  
_As she quickly marches over to untie him his name leaves her mouth in the form of a question._

  
_Just as she’s about to remove the binds over his mouth she hears a voice that can only belong to one person, “He’s alive.” Titus tells her from the other side of the room._

  
_Was he waiting for her?_

  
_“What did you do to my friend.” Clarke doesn’t hesitate to use the word friend. Murphy might have been a horrible person for most of the time that Cl_ _arke knew him but he’s still Skaikru, he’s still one of the original 100._

  
_“Your friend was caught stealing from people on their way to the Polis market.” Titus informs Clarke. He’s not lying to her because Murphy did steal from grounders heading to Polis. Titus is leaving out the part about ALIE’s symbol, Clarke doesn’t know that though. She doesn’t know anything about the symbol at all._

  
_Clarke ignores him and continues to try and untie Murphy, who seems more conscious now, reassuring him that he’s going to be alright before Titus cuts her off, “Please don’t do that.”_

  
_What happens next I don’t think anyone anticipated._

  
_Titus, who’s had his hands behind his back this whole time, finally moves them into Clarke’s view only for her to see that he’s holding a gun in his left hand._

  
_(Who knew Titus was left handed)_

  
_Clarke gets up, letting her hands drop from the rope around Murphy’s mouth and putting them up in the air to show she means no harm._

  
_“Titus, what is this about?”_

  
_Now, Clarke can think of a million reasons why Titus dislikes her, it’s not like he’s been discrete with his hatred for her or anything, but his reason is not one that Clarke thinks of._

  
_Never in a million years did she think that the Heda’s teacher and protector would be the one to try and kill the one person who makes her truly happy, the one person she truly loves without limit._

  
_“I’m sorry it had to come to this, Clarke. Truly I am.” Titus doesn’t look sorry, not at all._

  
_He takes a step closer to her._

  
_“Look.” The blonde tried reasoni_ _ng with him, “I’m leaving right now. Octavia’s waiting for me. Just let me take Murphy, and we’ll go.” Clarke uses her head to motion Murphy, who is still tied up, because her hands are still up to notion surrender._

  
_“Wish I could.”_

  
_Clarke knows that Titus can let them go and that he won’t. She knows that he doesn’t ‘wish he could’. He wouldn’t have brought a weapon, a Skaikru weapon, into Polis. Into the Heda’s city, the one where weapons aren’t allowed, especially not guns. No grounder is allowed to use a gun, ever._

  
_“Lexa will never execute her duty while you live.” Titus raises his left hand pointing the gun at Clarke._

  
_(Or trying to. I’m guessing his aim with a gun is pretty bad since he’s never used one)_

  
_Clarke tries again more desperate this time, “Titus, think. She’s going to know it was you.” Clarke is trying to be as persuasive as possible at this point but it’s not working. Her emotions are clouding her usual persuasiveness and she’s losing her internal battle of fight or flight._

  
_“She’ll think it was him,” Titus grunts pointing the gun over at Murphy before bringing it back to Clarke, “Skaikru weapon in the hands of a Skaikru thief.” He flails it around some more to show that the gun is really a gun and no some knife that looks suspiciously like a gun._

  
_“She might even be angry enough to declare war!” By the end of the sentence his voice is raised and Clarke is already prepared for what comes._

  
_Just before Titus, (bad aim and all), pulls the trigger, she ducks to her left as a bullet flies past her head. Immediately Murphy crouches down as far as he can, making sure he himself doesn’t get hit._

  
_Clarke doesn’t have time to think at this point, only to act. In this particular fight or flight situation, flight wins._

  
_She runs over and picks up a stool to throw at Titus who has just missed her again._

  
_(His aim is seriously so bad)_

  
_He falls to the ground with a grunt_ _which gives Clarke just enough time to run to the door of the room._

  
_Just as Clarke reaches her desired destination, the door flies open revealing Lexa, but not before a scrambling Titus turns around blindly off of the floor and shoots at the entrance._

  
_Lexa grunts and stumbles back a little in the doorway. Her face shows a shocked expression, no words coming out of her mouth._

  
_Clarke looks down to see that the Commander has been hit with a bullet to her stomach. (Clarke is no official doctor like her mother, but she knows enough to realize that there’s a very small chance nothing vital in Lexa’s stomach was hit.)_

  
_Lexa stumbles a little more before eyeing her stomach where the bullet hit her and moving her hand over it to find the black nightblood seeping through her shirt._

  
_Titus drops the gun in his hand and mutters ‘Heda’ mostly to himself._

  
_Lexa looks up at Clarke more surprise than fear in her eyes, emerald green_ _eyes meet sky blue, pleading for help, right before Lexa collapses at Clarke’s feet._

  
_Clarke knows this isn’t real. She’s in denial. The women she loves did not just get shot because of her. This can’t be happening. Lexa wouldn’t just walk into a room unarmed after hearing gunshots from inside it. She wouldn’t come alone without any guards surrounding her. She wouldn’t do something so stupid that could get herself killed so easily._

  
_But she did._

  
_Clarke moves fast even in her denial. She mutters a barely audible ‘no’ or two as she tried to pick up Lexa to move her over to the bed._

  
_Clarke is strong but Lexa is taller than her and a limp body is hard to carry and Clarke knows this. She calls out to Titus in a desperate plea to help her get Lexa to the bed._

  
_All Clarke needs is to get her to the bed then maybe she can fix her, maybe she can save the love of her life._

  
_Murphy, still tied up, has absolutely no idea what just happened but unlike the usual Murphy he doesn’t try to say anything, he just waits on the sideline. Clarke, in all of this frenzy, realizes that Murphy has probably never seen the commander. He doesn’t understand what he’s seeing._

  
_Lexa is gasping for breath at this p_ _oint. She knows that this is probably her end, it’s tragic right? She’s done so much and here she is, a minute or two away from dying from a stray bullet. (Shot by her supposed “father figure” may I add)_

  
_Lexa doesn’t have time to think about her death though. It doesn’t matter to her how she dies, honorable or not, all she cares about then and there is Clarke._

  
_Titus puts Lexa down on the bed gently and takes this moment to ask himself, “What have I done.” (If Lexa had the strength, she’d be rolling her eyes at Titus)_

  
_Clarke immediately takes on the healer role; she may be a leader to her pe_ _ople, but healing is in her blood._

  
_“I need something to stop the bleeding!” She yells, reaching down to push onto Lexa’s open wound to stop the bleeding. Titus then runs out of the room to grab some bandages for his wounded Commander._

  
_“You’ll be okay. Just lie still.”_

  
_Clarke isn’t sure who she’s trying to convi_ _nce at this point. The girl who talks about her death like it’s nothing new for her to experience, or herself._

  
_Lexa, shaking but showing no pain, automatically takes to comforting Clarke._

  
_“Don’t be afraid.” Green eyes meet blue._

  
_Clarke wants to yell at her, tell her that she’s dying, yell at her to look pained or afraid, not content with her own demise._

  
_She wants Lexa to fight this._

  
_But Clarke knows that she can’t, not now._

  
_Clarke doesn’t know how to respond without anger so she tells Lexa the same thing again, “You’re going to be fine, just stay still.”_

  
_Titus runs back to Clarke’s side with some bandages in his hand. Clarke rips open the bottom half of Lexa’s shirt and presses the bandages down onto her bleeding wound._

  
_A tear falls down Lexa’s cheek as she continues her struggle to fill her lungs with air._

  
_Titus look on. After a moment he pulls out a red cloth from underneath his robes and places it next to Lexa’s dying frame._

  
_Clarke pours water over the wound trying to see if she can identify where the bullet went._

  
_“She’s loosing too much blood.” Clarke sounds like her mom and usually that would worry her but at this exact moment she doesn’t care._

  
_“Stay with me.” She whispers to Lexa who has gotten increasingly colder at this point._

  
_Titus open up the little box that was in the cloth and removes the tools that were in it._

  
_Clarke loses her focus for a minute as she looks over to what Titus is doing, “_ _What the hell is that.”_

  
_He doesn’t answer her, he just continues to sort through his trinkets._

  
_Clarke goes back to working on Lexa._

 

  
_\----------_

 

  
Clarke looks determined now. She takes a moment to look down at the love of her life, the girl who showed her how to be a leader, and promises to fix her, as long as she lets her.

  
Clarke grabs one of Titus’ knives and brings it to Lexa’s stomach before meeting their eyes again. “This is going to hurt.” she says before slicing open Lexa’s skin further.

  
Lexa only gasps slightly and Clarke knows that she’s trying to stay as still as possible.

_Clarke takes a deep breath._

  
She grabs some more of the cloth and quickly covers the opening she just made.

  
_Clarke takes a second deep breath._

  
“Do you trust me?” She asks Lexa whose eyes are closed tightly.

  
Lexa nods without opening her eyes. Clarke can tell that she’s trying to be strong, even as she’s dying Lexa feels the need to be strong, to be a leader.

  
_Clarke takes a third deep breath._

  
‘Here goes nothing’ Clarke thinks to herself as she plunges her hand into Lexa’s bloody mess of a stomach.

  
Clarke knows a lot of the parts of the human body so she can tell where her hand is going. The bullet is pretty close to the surface of Lexa’s body Clarke can tell that much. She needs to pull it out but first she needs to check if there are any tears in her organs, which is a very hard thing to do when Lexa won’t stop bleeding.

  
Clarke checks each organ one by one hoping she can correctly identify if there is damage to any of them. She’s pretty sure there is none. She can’t actually see anything her hand is doing, all she’s relying on is her mom’s training on the organs and their positioning in the human body.

  
The bullet itself never reached past the muscles surrounding Lexa’s abdominal cavity and Clarke is thankful for that. If the bullet had gotten in, even Mount Weather’s medical supplies might not have saved Lexa.

  
Clarke looks back up to make sure that Lexa is alright but instead she finds her unconscious, barely breathing.

  
“Titus get me more bandages!” she barks out the order and the man responsible runs out of the room once again.

  
“How are you doing Princess?” Murphy speaks up for the first time, having been able to release the cloth tied to his mouth from when Clarke loosened it. Clarke rolls her eyes and looks over to find that his hands are still tied behind the chair he’s in and for that she’s grateful.

  
Clarke focuses back on the dying girl that’s occupying her bed. The bed isn’t that big, it can hold two people comfortably without much room in between them. Lexa is fairly tall, and broad and she shouldn’t look so tiny in her bed yet Clarke wonders why this fearless Heda looks so small in that moment.

  
Clarke finds her hand closing around the bullet in Lexa’s stomach. She takes another deep breath before she pulls her bloody hand out of Lexa, along with the bullet Titus had shot into her.

  
Titus comes into the room again with some bandages but also a needle and some cotton string that would help Clarke sew Lexa’s wound closed.

  
Clarke thanks him as she takes the items from his hands and places them down next to Lexa’s unconscious body.

  
“Titus did my mom bring any medical supplies the last time she was here?” Clarke already has an idea in mind when she asks her question.

  
“Yes she brought something I will go and bring them here.” Titus yet again leaves the room in search of the medical supplies Clarke has asked for. If she remembers correctly her mom had an IV line placed into each medical kit for any necessary usage.

  
Blood is a little harder to find for the unconscious Heda, not many people have black blood these days, but she’s damn well sure each and every nightblood would give their life for their Heda, let alone a few pints of blood.

  
Lexa’s bleeding has slowed down now and Clarke knows that the main things Lexa has to worry about in that moment is infection. Since none of her organs were hit it’s safe to say that her bodily functions have not been interrupted too much, except for all the bleeding of course.

  
But this is Lexa. Commander of the 12 (or 13 depending on who you ask) clans, the girl who let the people who killed her first love into her coalition, the girl who always put herself before her people no matter what, the girl who strives to bring peace to her people, the girl who let Skaikru into her coalition and stay there even after they killed 300 of her warriors.

  
The girl who loved with her whole being.

  
This was Lexa.

  
And Lexa was Clarke’s.

  
Clarke’s stills her shaking hands before picking up the string. She wraps it around the needle, making sure it holds firmly. She picks up the scissors Titus had in his mystery kit and placed them in her left hand.

  
Because Clarke removed the bullet from Lexa she knows how deep her wound is and how deep to sew the string. She looks over at Titus and Murphy who are just staring back at her, Titus, who has returned with the medical kit, has his arms crossed tightly and tears in his eyes, Murphy is sitting in his chair, hands still tied, but he gives Clarke a nod, encouraging her to go on.

  
_‘You got this’_

  
Clarke makes one suture knotting it closed before moving on to the second one. By the time she’s on the 6th one Lexa is regaining consciousness.

  
“Clarke.” Her voice is hoarse and she can’t even lift her head to see what Clarke is doing, all she knows is that it hurts like a bitch.

  
Clarke finished the stature she’s on only to look up and find Lexa losing consciousness again. Clarke expects just that. Lexa lost a lot of blood it only makes sense that she’ll take a while to gain full consciousness again, let alone the same usage of her body.

  
Clarke finishes sewing closed Lexa’s wound, it took half an hour because she kept having to stop to calm herself down, but it was worth it.

  
Lexa looked peaceful in her state of unconsciousness, if you didn’t look at the steady rise and fall of her chest you could have mistaken her for dead.

  
But she wasn’t. She was breathing. She was alive.

  
Clarke placed a gentle kiss on Lexa’s head as if anything more would break the unconscious girl and pull her into oblivion.

  
Titus stepped closer to Clarke handing her the medical kit as she stands up from beside Lexa. She takes the medical kit, immediately remembering why she was treating Lexa in the first place.

  
“Guards!” Her cry to Lexa’s men wasn’t out of fear or out of panic, it was out of pure anger. Titus needs to pay for what he had done and own up to hurting the commander.

  
Lexa will decide what will happen to him when she wakes up, (Clarke can’t help but wonder what would happen if she doesn’t), for now Clarke orders Lexa’s men to lock Titus up. He doesn’t argue. In grounder like fashion he doesn’t blame his own mistake on someone else, he told the truth and then he was taken away.

  
Clarke tells one of the guards who wait in the room for her to summon Aden. She needs another nightblood to transfer their blood to Lexa. Otherwise she would have given Lexa blood from herself.

  
“Can you maybe untie me now?” Murphy’s voice fills the room and Clarke’s eyes snap from the door the guard had just walked out of to a tied up Murphy.

  
“Yeah, sure.” Clarke manages to get out as she walks over to where Murphy is placed and unties the rope around his hands. She tells him that he can stay in another one of the guest rooms for now. She speaks to the guard who took Titus away but has come back to the room in Trigedaslang, (the look of surprise on Murphy’s face paints the tiniest of smiles on Clarke’s face), telling him to take Murphy to his room and make sure he stays put at all times.

  
Murphy walks out of the room with the guard. She can hear Murphy asking the poor guy about what Clarke just said and about what had just happened in that room. Clarke doesn’t think he’ll get much of an answer about anything.

  
When Clarke is alone again with Lexa she walks back to the bed that holds a strong girl in a fragile state and let’s herself sink into it next to Lexa.

  
Clarke breaks.

  
For the first time since Lexa was shot she let herself cry, like really cry. She let herself tear up as she was tending to Lexa’s wound and when the girl first fell onto the floor but she didn’t have time for what she felt now.

  
Now she felt empty, broken, like a part of her was missing. Words cannot explain how Clarke felt. Clarke knew two languages, the only two that mankind still had recollection of, but neither language held enough words to explain how much Clarke was hurting.

  
Her heart was breaking at an extremely slow rate, the only thing keeping it from completely falling apart was the motion in Lexa’s chest and the color in her cheeks.

  
_She’s alive_

  
Clarke had to remind herself that her Lexa, who had been through so much, can surely make it out of this.

  
Clarke needed her to make it out of this.

  
She needed Lexa.

  
One of the guards entered the room with Aden just as Clarke was collecting her composure again.

  
“Wanheda is there anything else you need?” He spoke in English and kept his distance respectively knowing that Clarke probably didn’t want anyone trying to console her, at least that’s what Lexa would have wanted and he was trained to do what Lexa wants.

  
Clarke clears her throat and wipes at her eyes one last time before turning to him. “Can you take Lexa to her own bed please? I will be over there in a minute.” She motioned Lexa with her still bloody hand.

  
“Yes, Wanheda.” He nodded before striding over to pick up Lexa and carry her to her own room.

  
“Be careful with her. Try not to move her as much as possible.” Clarke added as he picked up the limp girl. Nodding a final time at Clarke, he exited the room with Lexa in his arms, leaving Clarke and Aden alone in the room.

  
“Aden I’m going to need you to help me with Lexa.” Clarke’s voice waivers a little when she says the commanders name but if Aden noticed it, he doesn’t mention it.

  
“Anything you need.”

  
Clarke gets up from the bed Lexa was previously on, leading Aden out of the room with a medical kit in her hands as she explains to him the situation with Lexa’s blood.

 

  
\----------

 

  
Clarke had just finished eating her breakfast when a frantic guard approached her from his position by the door to the dining hall.

  
“It’s the Commander she-” Clarke didn’t hear any more of what he had to say. She sprinted out of the room, knocking a few plates off of the table as left, only to find herself hesitating to enter Lexa’s room. She’s been practically living in that room for the past week or so but now she couldn’t get herself to go inside.

  
Maybe she should have listened to what the guard wanted to tell her.

  
Clarke’s hand pushed down the handle to door and she entered swiftly turning her back to Lexa for a moment to close the door behind her.

  
When she turned around she was met with heavy lidded, emerald green eyes staring at her from across the room.

  
“Oh”

  
Lexa had woken up.

  
7 days after being shot in the stomach, barely fighting off sickness that came to her during the 3rd day, unconscious the whole time, and now she was back, and all Clarke could say was ‘Oh’.

  
“It’s nice to see you too.” Croaked Lexa from her position on the bed. She hadn’t moved much since Clarke woke up next to her. The blankets she had over her were tossed aside and her shirt was riding up a little, probably due to the fact that she had tried examining her still visible wound.

  
Clarke’s head runs rampant.

  
She sprints to Lexa’s side faster than she’s ever ran before. Clarke hesitated when she got to Lexa though, she didn’t want to hurt her, but she also felt like whatever she did wouldn’t be enough for her.

  
Meeting Lexa’s eyes was instinct. They spoke through their eyes most of the time and in this moment Clarke was looking at Lexa for any sign of her own hesitation, but she found none.

  
“Come here.” Lexa barely managed to get out before Clarke’s lips where on hers for the first time since she lost consciousness.

  
It was tender, delicate, but adoring all at once. Lexa doesn’t think she’s ever felt more loved than in that moment.

  
And then she felt Clarke’s tears in their kiss, and she laughed.

  
Her laugh turned into a cough as a distraught Clarke pulled away from Lexa to get her the glass of water that was next to her bed.

  
“Why are you laughing?” Clarke wasn’t amused at all. If anything she was angry now. She helped Lexa sit up slightly so she could drink the water and then she stepped back away from the bed.

  
“I’m really happy.” Lexa was grinning at Clarke whose eyes softened for a split second before they hardened again. Lexa could see the tears continue to fall down Clarke’s cheeks.

  
Clarke was angry at Lexa. She thought she had lost her. And to a stupid bullet. Mainly though Clarke was angry with herself. She couldn’t protect Lexa from a bullet that was meant for her. A bullet from a gun that her people use, that she uses. Lexa would have never gotten shot if Clarke had gone with Octavia and Clarke knows that.

  
She’s angry, but she’s angry with herself.

  
“Hey, it’s okay.” Lexa extended her hand out to Clarke and pulled her onto the bed next to her.

  
Lexa wasn’t stupid. She could tell that Clarke was angry at her but mainly at herself. She knew Clarke well enough to know that Clarke would blame this on herself.

  
Lexa brought their intertwined hands up to her lips and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Clarke’s hand. The blonde closed her eyes at the sensation of Lexa’s lips meeting her skin. A hum escaped her lips and she opened her eyes again to find Lexa’s own eyes meeting hers.

  
_In that moment the ground and the sky were one._

  
“I’m sorry.” Lexa tries to sit up a little more so that her whole back is against the headboard of the bed.

  
“You know I’d never leave you right? Not intentionally.” Lexa knows that even the great Wanheda can’t control life and death. But what she does know is that as long as the commander of death is alive, she will do whatever she can to stay right by her side.

  
“I know.” If Lexa wasn’t right next to Clarke she would have missed those words entirely.

  
“It’s not your fault either you know?” Lexa reaches over to grab Clarke’s other hand but her jaw is tight and she groans out in pain. Clarke brings her hand to find Lexa’s so that the older girl doesn’t have to move any more than absolutely necessary.

  
“None of this happened because of you, Clarke.” Lexa can see it in Clarke’s eyes that her heart is listening but her head is fighting it. “It doesn’t matter. I’d take a bullet for you a million times over just to be able to see your smile again.”

  
Clarke’s eyes shoot up from their hands to meet Lexa’s. The tears haven’t stopped but the tiniest of smiles manages to find their way to Clarke’s lips.

  
“I hate you.” Clarke says before leaning in again to capture the lips of her lover in her own.

  
“And I love you.” Lexa says once they part, noses still touching.

 

_Clarke was so over Lexa and her jokes about her death and her spirit, but when Lexa’s lips met hers, she couldn’t help but think; this is what heaven tastes like._

 

 

 


End file.
